What if
by Shelly Webster
Summary: What if things were different before Beth was born and after the birth?
1. Chapter 1

She never wanted this to happen. She was a Queen B, she was head cheerleader and she was the one little girls wanted to be. She was a perfect image of her school. And he was a school punk. He had sex with most girls in the school, never remembered their names and he was always wanted. All the girls wanted him…but her. He was surprised when she invited him to her house. He expected her to grill him on Fin and his sudden interest in Rachel, but she didn't. She got drunk, flirted with him and had sex with him in the end. He couldn't believe what happened to him. He had sex with the school virgin who didn't put out even for her long-term boyfriend. And she slept with him… He was not surprised she ignored him after that. She made sure not to be seen with him anywhere. He was hurt, but he would never let anyone know that. So he went back to his favorite route, Santana, Brittany, other girls… He had plenty of options. His not caring phase ended when Fin told him Quinn is pregnant. He knew it was his. There was no way Fin was the father. He told Puck about the hot tub incident as the moment of the ''conception'' and Puck had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter the school has never heard. He confronted Quinn who told him that the baby is Fin's and called him a Lima loser. He would hear that very often, but hearing it from her hurt him. Because she said it just to hurt him. She knew him more and better than anyone. When they were kids, they used to hang out in secret. They would meet by the lake and spend an entire day playing games and talking. She knew about his dad leaving and how hard it was for his single teenage mom to raise him. And she was proud of how far two of them made it. She remembered her parents trashing his mom and calling her names, but Quinn liked her a lot. And now she was in her position. Fin was complaining about not managing to find work, Quinn living with him and his mom and how he never needed to be a father. Puck was tired of his excuses. So, after practice, Puck would go and work at different places. He would fix things in the houses, do the gardening jobs, clean pools and hot tubs, do all he could so he could give money to Quinn. He put it in the envelope and brought it to Quinn.

''What is this?''

''Money for the baby…''

''What?''

''Finn kept complaining how you need money…''

''And you are giving it to me?''

''It's my baby, even if you want to keep it a secret…''

''Puck…''

''No one has to know, but I will not let anything happen to my baby because Fin can't wipe his ass by himself…''

Quinn knew he was right. Evens he managed to get some money giving French lessons to some girls living close to Finn and it was more than he ever got. For some time they had their system of exchanging money working and then the BABYGATE drama started. Rachel told Fin that Puck is the father. Quinn was six months pregnant by then and she needed somewhere to go. Puck took her to his house and his mom was very nice and welcoming towards her. Quinn guessed she was like that because long time ago, she need someone like that in her life. Quinn and Puck got along just fine. He took care of her and the baby and even at school he made sure no one touches her, and they didn't. He made impossible for anyone to dare to touch his baby mama and survive the attack. He even got Santana on board with this. He had to do some blackmailing on that, but he had her there. She was watching Quinn for him. Quinn's mom came to the house one day to tell her she and her dad are getting a divorce. She also told her she could come back home…when she gives the baby up for adoption. At first Quinn was pretty much against it, but as the time went by her mom managed to convince her to do it. Puck was not for it, but he told Quinn he will do what she wants him to do. Puck's mom was not happy about it either, but she knew that not many girls are cut to be mothers that young. Quinn didn't have…what it takes to face the world. When Shelby came to town, Quin found in her good mother for her child. She would let them see the baby because she did the same when she was their age. She could understand what they felt. So, at that moment everything was just perfect. Shelby wanted their baby, Quinn was going home after the labor and Puck could go back to being a playboy…

After few hours in hell, Quin delivered healthy baby girl. She didn't want to hold her or see her, but Puck did. He took his daughter in his arms and just stared at her.

''Welcome Beth…''

Mr. Schue, Shelby and Quinn's mother were in the waiting room with the rest of the Glee kids. Puck's mom was working but she was very happy to hear her granddaughter was finally born. She wanted her baby to live with Puck and her, but she had to respect their choice. Nurse took Beth back to the infirmary and Quin finally had some time to rest. Puck spent some time just staring at his daughter and thinking about what is the best for her. Since she was healthy, she could leave the hospital next day. Shelby's lawyer will come early in the morning and he and Quin will sign off the rights. When he went back to Quin's room, he couldn't get her to see the baby.

''Why not?''

''If I see her, I will want her…''

''She is ours… She is still ours… We can be with her…''

''She is Shelby's daughter…not ours….''

He left the room and couldn't come back. He spent some time in front of the infirmary. One nurse saw him there and approached him.

''One of them is yours?''

''Yes, the girl in the corner.''

''She is pretty…''

''Just like her mom.''

''You have amazing daughter…''

''Thank you…''

''Want to hold her?''

''Yes…''

He got in and picked up the baby. He held Beth and sung to her. She looked at him with eyes that were definitely Quin's eyes. She was her mother's miniature and he was falling in love with his daughter as much as he was with her mother. She started crying and nurse gave him a bottle to feed her. He managed to feed her, burp her, change her and put her to sleep. He, Noah Puckerman did all that and he didn't mess it up… That was huge thing for him. He watched her sleep and he was imagining teaching her to ride a bike, to rollerblade, even taking her to the ballet or some girly stuff. He was ready to be her dad. He was not going to be his dad. He made his decision. He went and he filled the baby's birth certificate. She was Elisabeth (Beth) Quin Puckerman, and she was his daughter. He put Quin's name under the mother too just in case she changes her mind.

''Mr. Puckerman, your daughter is ready to go home…''

Nurse gave him the baby and the present package every baby gets when they leave the hospital. When he got her out of the hospital his feelings were mixed. He was proud, scared, sad, happy….he was a dad… He called his mom. She was surprised to hear from him.

''Hey love, how are you?''

''Scared…''

''I'm sorry. But if it is best for her, than I support you and Quin.''

''I kept her mom…''

''What?''

''I spent a night with her and I can't leave her, not now…''

There was hint of happiness in her voice.

''Where are you?''

''At home… With her...''

''Oh, ok… We will need some stuff...''

''I got her bottle and some milk… Lady at the pharmacy gave it to me…''

''Did you feed her?''

''Yes… I am so bad at this…''

''You will get better…''

''I hope so…''

''I know so…''

''I am scared.''

''Ok… It will be ok…''

He hung up the phone and went back to his bed where Beth was. He got beside her and just stared at her. She was perfect. At ten o'clock Shelby came with her lawyer and went to Quin's room.

''We have all the paperwork ready for you…''

Quin signed where it was marked for her… Her heart was braking every second more but she had to do this for Beth. She wanted her to be happy… Shelby was happy she was getting a baby finally and Quin was having a weird feeling inside of her. Shelby's lawyer was looking at his watch.

''We are just waiting for Puck and you can take her home…''

Nurse heard them talk and she turned towards Quin.

''Oh, you don't know?''

''Know what?''

''Mr. Puckerman took his daughter out this morning…''

They all turned towards the nurse.

''And no one stopped him?''

''No, je is the father…''

''But…''

Lawyer took the papers out of the folder and noticed that Puck returned them without signature…

''He didn't sign off his rights… Quin did… He filed the space saying he doesn't agree, that this adoption would be against his will.''

Shelby was not feeling well…

''What does this mean?''

''It means that Quin has no rights over the baby and he is in all of his rights… She signed off her parental rights making him the only parent…''

''But she signed them off for me…She is the mother…''

''Doesn't matter. Hospital has it on record that Quin is mother…but also has him as a father. I guess he was faster than us.''

Quin got out of the bed and turned towards her mother.

''Take me to him…''

''What?''

''I must talk to him? How could he do it?''

Ride to Puck's house was very uncomfortable. Shelby was angry and disappointed, Quin's mom was not sure how she felt about this and Quin had all sorts of feelings mixed inside of her. When they reached the house Quin opened the door and just busted in. She found him in his room with Beth asleep on his chest. He was holding her and taking a nap with a baby. For a second she smiled and then she remembered she was supposed to be angry… She smacked his foot and he opened his eyes. He was not surprised to see them all… He put few pillows around Beth and joined them in the living room.

''What do you think you are doing Puckerman?!''

''I am taking a nap with my daughter.''

''We were over this… She is not our daughter.''

''You are right… She is not… She is MINE… You signed off the rights…''

''I promised to Shelby…''

''And you didn't ask me. I didn't want to give her up! She is mine too Quin…I have some rights too…''

Shelby was on the verge of tears.

''Please Noah…''

''I'm sorry. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and wonder what I missed in my child's life. She is my baby Shelby and I know you understand what I am talking about.''

Mentioning Rachel like that was low move, but he had to do all he could to keep his child.

''I will raise her. She is mine Quin… Your name is on the birth certificate in case you change your mind and choose to be a mom to her. Beth and I will be fine… We have my mom and some of the family already offered to help. I am capable of being a man and taking care of my little girl…''

''Puck…''

''No, Quin… My dad left when my mom was seventeen and pregnant. She made it with me… I will make it with her. Maybe we will not be most conventional family, but we will be family. I will not let anyone else raise my kid when I am alive and healthy.''

Shelby and her lawyer realized they couldn't do anything. Puck was within his rights and taking him to court would be useless. And there were three. Quin, her mom and Puck stood in silence. Beth started crying and he turned to Quin.

''It's time for her to eat. Do you want to breastfeed her or should I make her a bottle?''

Quin stood at one place and she all of the sudden felt so wet.

''Honey…khm… your milk…''

Quin was so ashamed of it. She looked at Puck who was already forking on the bottle. He had little bundle in the pink blanket in his arms and she couldn't see her face.

''Shhh… I'm sorry baby… I am new at this…But don't worry. You and your daddy will be amazing at this soon…''

Quin approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

''I'll do it…''

He turned off the heater and gave her the baby. She still didn't dare to look at her face.

''I need your help with the dress…''

He unzipped her dress and she lowered it and took a seat on the chair. That was the first time she held the baby. She started feeding Beth and she couldn't stop looking at her. She was perfect. Puck took a picture of them. After feeding her, Quin picked up her things and left Puck's house. She got into her mother's car and started crying. She went home and she left Lima for the entire summer. She promised her mother that after the birth and adoption, her part in baby's life was over. Shelby was supposed to take her to New York and she would go back to her old life…before the baby. So, since Puck took the baby, she had to be out of Lima and far from them. She couldn't be a mom… She had ten year plan… She had to stick to it. Yale, political career, being a woman of power. She had to do it… She always wanted that.

Puck and Beth were duo to beat. She was apple of his eye and he did all he could to be the best possible father to her. Kids from Glee couldn't believe he kept the baby and how much time he spent with her. Beth was even star of the football practices. She was in her carry on, on the bench and even in the boy's locker room. Puck would cover her with the diaper so she doesn't watch bunch of naked boys. His team mates teased him first few times and after that, she became sort of mascot to them.

When the school year started, it becomes weird. Puck was bringing her to school and she was in a scarf on his chest. She was everywhere with him. It was the first time Quin saw them since the day Beth got out of hospital. She froze in the classroom when Puck entered the room. He was late for class.

''Mr. Puckerman, you are late…''

Teacher lifter his gaze to tell him something more and then he froze seeing a baby on Puck's chest.

''Mr. Puckerman, what is that?''

''That is a baby Mr. Straus…''

''I know, but what is it doing at school?''

''It's going to school with me. As you know, I am single father and I have no one to take care of her when I am at school…''

''That is why kids don't have kids…''

''I know, but at least I am being responsible for mine…. I didn't quit school and I am working on giving her a chance to have good life…''

''Make sure she doesn't disturb.''

To everyone's surprise, Beth was a quiet one who liked to watch the world from her dad's chest. Quin would sometimes look at them. She was a bit jealous of him. Her little clone was cuddled up to him and sound asleep in the calculus class. He got to enjoy three months of their baby and she had nothing but the pain and feeling of emptiness. After the bell, she run out of the classroom and as some sort of punishment, she realized she had almost all of her classes with Puck…and the baby… Puck realized this must not be easy for her, so he kept as far as he could from Quinn. He even had lunch somewhere far from her. Good thing with lunch was that it was also Bet's time for food and after that for changing the dippers. He would feed her and change the baby in the boy's bathroom. Beth loved going to school. She was a very smart cookie... just like her mom. She was also stubborn just like her mom. Sometimes she just didn't want to sleep or behave. Puck loved the baby, but hated when she acted like that… She knew when to be quiet and when to ''talk'' to her daddy. For more than a week Quinn managed to ignore them. For a week she pretended not to see him in the bleachers with the baby or at practice. She even hated glee because all of them were all the time around the baby. Even Santana adored the child…and the baby loved her too…Quinn even stopped going to glee… She was getting back on top. She was in her cheerleading uniform again and she was getting back the head bitch image she had before. It was now her time to rule the school again and show Santana where she can shove her few months of being on top. Queen bitch was making a comeback and the baby couldn't be a distraction. She had to fight the urge to get to know her baby…NO….that baby…


	2. Chapter 2

In next few days, Quinn watched them from the distance. She would sometimes just follow him to watch him and Beth together. She was really surprised to see Puck like that. He was so taken by Beth that he didn't notice her standing behind them. She was fighting the urge to get closer to them and get to know her daughter. She couldn't…. Beth didn't fit the plan she made… She couldn't be a mother at seventeen. She turned seventeen few weeks after giving birth and she didn't feel like celebrating. She was still battling her depression and sometimes in her sleep she could feel Beth move inside of her. Her mother was making planes for her and Quinn was getting more and more lost in some sort of personal hell. She wanted Yale, career and all that her mom talked about, but there was something driving her to that bundle Puck carried around the school with so much pride. She was ashamed of being pregnant at sixteen, and he was so proud of Beth. After Puck stopped fooling around with girls, dynamic in school changed. He was still very wanted, but he was not interested in anyone…but Santana. They spent a lot of time together with the baby and Quinn was surprised how good Santana was with Beth. Brittany started dating Artie and Quinn guessed that was the reason Santana was now with Puck. From Quinn's prospective, Santana and Puck seemed happy. She would hold the baby, play with it, help him change her and few times she and her mom were at the mall, they would see them together with Beth in the stroller. Quinn was fuming with jealousy.

Puck felt bad for Quinn, but he was not the one to chaise after her and force her to have any relationship to Beth. She was her mother, if she didn't feel the need to be there for her child, he was not going to force her to be the mother. He would be liar if he said he didn't need the help with Beth and he found it in the last person he expected. He was taking Beth for a walk when he found Santana crying in the park. He took a seat beside her and she turned to lash at him but he just hugged her.

''It will be ok…''

''What are you talking about?''

''You and Britt…''

''What?''

''I know it Lopez… And my lips are sealed…''

''What do you know?''

''That you are in love with her…''

''I am not gay…''

''I didn't say that. I said you love her…''

She just gave him a look…

''And I am ok with it… As I told you before... You love who you love…''

''And you love your baby mama who dumped your ass…''

Puck was silent for a moment…

''I do… But I will not force her to love me… I know she doesn't love me… But you, on the other hand… You pushed away the person who worships the ground you walk on out of fear…''

''I can't come out…''

''Not even for her?''

''My family… Everyone will reject me…''

''But the person who matters will be by your side…''

''You don't get it… You never had to live up to anyone's expectations.''

''Yes, I am a Lima loser…''

''I didn't want to say that. I was saying your mom gave you a chance to be what you want to be… And that baby in your lap proves it. My father would disown me if he knew I…''

''Lopez, your secret is safe with Beth and me. I promise. And if he kicks you out, you have me… My mom loves you…Beth loves you…''

Santana smiled at him…

''Thanks..''

''Lopez, you are my family…''

She just rolled her eyes at him.

''You are lame Puckerman…''

''And you love it..''

''Not always…''

''Come on! You do love me all the time…''

He looked around and saw a hotdog stand.

''You take Beth and I will get us some hotdogs and coke… Is that ok with you?''

She nodded and smiled at the baby in his arms.

''She looks so much like Q.''

''She does... She is her clone.''

Beth became fussy and he knew it was feeding time.

''Young lady expects her meal too…''

Santana took the bottle out of the bag and smiled at him.

''So, let's feed the raging beast.''

He gave her Beth to feed her and he went to get some food for them. Puck and Santana grew into some very unusual thing. She loved Beth and she picked to give Beth something she never had, a mother. Santana's mom left when she was a baby and she was raised by the father who looked after her and gave her all he had. He had such a high expectations of her and she didn't want to fail him. Regardless of how much she loved her dad, she missed having a mom or at least a female figure to be there for her. She found something like that in Britt's mom, but now she doesn't have even her since she and B are in a pickle. Feeding Beth and seeing such a cute helpless creature, she decided she will be the mom that she needs. No baby on her watch would ever feel what she felt. Every weekend Puck had full hands. He found a job and Santana was coming to take care of Beth. She would pick her up from Puck's mom in the morning and return her on Sunday or Monday morning at school.

Quin was getting very angry and jealous. She noticed that for weeks her baby is with Santana. She goes with her to the mall, to the supermarket and there is no Puck. He was giving her the baby. One day she found Santana feeding the baby by the lake where Quinn would often go for the run.

''What are you doing with her?''

''I am taking care of her…''

''Why? Where is Puck?''

''He is working. He has to support her. She is not eating air… Her food and stuff cost money Quinn… And Puck doesn't have it growing in the trees. He is working to provide for HIS child. He is being a PARENT!''

''And he is leaving her with you?''

''And who should he leave her with? As you know, only family she has are his mom and him. Since they work every day, he needs someone to take care of her.''

''And he picked you?''

Santana had to hurt Quinn in order to get her to snap and change things in her life. She had to wound deep to get Quinn to do the right thing.

''Yes, I am the closest to mother this baby has…''

''Poor child…if you are the mother she has. Teenage whore…Bitch and mean person…Your own mother didn't want you…''

Quinn could give as good as she could take…

''Well, that's why I am here… So this poor girl never feels unwanted. Maybe I didn't give birth to her and I am all that you said…But at least I am there. I am there to see her grow and change every day. I get to see her smile at me... I get to feed her, change her and love her.''

''All that because you want Puck.''

''No, it has nothing to do with him. We are not together Quinn. I am just there for Beth.''

''You are whore Santana! I am surprised how you didn't get pregnant by now and had like five children.''

''Because I use protection Quinn. I am whore, but I am not stupid. I take care of myself.''

''Good! Any child would be cursed to have you as a mother!''

''Good thing that you are such a blessing Quinnie… Your daughter would be proud to say that you are her mom… ''Look, there is my mommy… A woman that left me few hours after I was born! Good job mommy…''

Their little rant was interrupted by Britt and her mom. Britt came to Santana and looked at the baby.

''She is getting big.''

''Yes, she is… She even started eating more. Now she eats almost entire bottle.''

''Oh, she is just like you. Eats like there is no tomorrow.''

''Yes. Apparently some of my bad habits are rubbing of her.''

Mrs. Pierce took the baby from Santana and started talking to her. Beth was smiling at her but after some noise at the park she started crying and pointing hands towards Santana asking her to pick her up.

''Shhh… It's ok…Shhhh.. You are fine now…''

Beth calmed a bit and studied people around them.

''Santana, I hope to see you soon in our house. It's Adam's birthday next weekend. We are expecting you.''

''Mrs. Pierce, I am sure if I could come. I have to take Beth again. Puck is working and…''

''Bring her. She will be ok. There are a lot of us ladies who miss having babies around. She will be taken care of.''

''Ok. We will be there then. I must go now. It's her time to get changed and fed. See you around Britt. Mrs. Pierce…''

Santana left and Mrs. Pierce had some space to ask Quinn how she is with all of this.

''I don't know… I am so angry with him giving the baby to Santana. He should be taking care of her. He took her from Shelby and now he is not there.''

''Honey, he is working. She needs things, they cost money.''

''Of all the people, Santana. Why her?''

''Because she knows how it feels…''

''What?''

''To be living with just one parent…''

Mrs. Pierce tried to be careful with her words. She didn't want to hurt Quinn.

''But that's Santana. She is bitch, evil and bad person…''

''She will never hurt Beth…''

''How do you know Britt? She even hurt you!''

''She will never do it to Beth, because she knows…''

''Knows what?''

''How it feels…''

''I don't get it..''

''Her mommy abandoned her too… She will be the mommy for Beth… You remember when we were little how she cried and wished almost every New year for her mom to come back… And she never did. That is why she is taking care of Beth. She doesn't want Beth to live without having a mommy. And Beth will not be sad as Santana…because she will have the best mommy in the world. Santana will be good mommy to her…''

Quinn couldn't listen to this anymore.

''I… I… I must go… I have some things to do.''

Next weekend Quinn and Santana saw one another again. Santana came with Beth dressed in a beautiful red dress. She and Santana were matching and they looked so cute. Beth was in a stroller and Santana was singing her to sleep in a distant corner of the garden. Mrs. Fabrey and Quinn stood and watched her. Quinn's mom was angry at Pierces for not telling her that Santana would be there with Beth.

''Why is she here?''

''Because she is Britt's friend…''

''And that child?''

''I asked her to bring Beth. We all miss having babies around and if she didn't bring her, she wouldn't have come.''

''Why?''

''Because she takes care of her. She is raising the baby with Puck.''

''Oh, my God! That poor baby. She could have done better with Shelby…''

''Or her mom…''

With that Mrs. Pierce left two Fabray women to contemplate. She took some food and drink to Santana who watched Beth sleep.

''Hungry?''

''A bit.''

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I am.. How are you?''

''A bit tired. These parties are crazy.''

''I see..''

Adam and his friends were having fun and running all around. Santana smiled at sight of the young Pierce boy. She loved him very much. She was with Britt when he was born and she saw him as a baby brother too. Mrs. Pierce went to deal with the kids crisis and Santana stayed some more time with Beth. After she woke up, she got her out of the stroller and carried her to the place where kids were. Other moms took her and each of them played a bit with her. Beth was happy with all the attention , but she followed Santana with her eyes. Ladies told her she was beautiful and Santana blushed. Quinn was very hurt by the attention Santana got and how Beth looked at her and she had to hurt back.

''You got carried away in playing mom… You are not her mother...''

''I get to be the mom she doesn't have. I will give my best not to have ask herself what got her mommy to leave her after she was only few hours old. I will not let another person have those questions as long as I live. I love this child Quinn and she loves me back…''

Santana picked up her stuff and took Beth away.


End file.
